Inventory systems, such as those in e-commerce warehouses, distribution centers, manufacturing facilities and the like, may be used to fulfill orders for various inventory items. As inventory systems grow in size, such inventory systems face an increasingly complex problem of meeting demand for fulfillment of multiple orders at or near the same time. The increasing complexity of fulfilling such orders may contribute to decreasing efficiency and increasing costs.